Men In Heat
by Lady Braus
Summary: They were given orders from their Hokage to keep the other men away from the tower because of two women locked inside a room. Slight TsumexNarutoxHana


**Once again, I was watching Robot Chicken after midnight when I saw the Thundercats dealing with their female teammates going through heat. Here's the Naruto version with more stuff added to it.  
**

**Naruto is sixteen in this just to let you know.**

**I do not own Naruto, Robot Chicken or the Thundercats.  
**

* * *

Standing outside the Hokage tower were Ebisu, Hyuga Hiashi, and Hatake Kakashi. Those three were ordered by Lady Tsunade to guard the tower as both Inuzuka Tsume and her daughter, Hana, were inside locked in a room. They couldn't get out and the only way to do so was by using the key to unlock the door.

Tsume's son and Hana's brother, Kiba, needed help with them because they kept trying to escape from the house. He even tied them up in chains but they still manage to break free. After meeting with Lady Tsunade, she agreed to help him and put them in a room inside the tower.

Once a season, four times a year, Tsume and Hana would go into heat. In other words, they were horny as hell and the only way to relieve it was finding a man to help with their arousal. They would emit a scent that would attract and lure any male towards them.

"What was the purpose of this mission again?"

Hiashi asked as Ebisu looked straight ahead and Kakashi was busy reading his orange book. Ebisu pushed his glasses in place and spoke.

"We are ordered by Lady Tsunade to keep guard until it passes. Not only are they in heat but also to keep the men away from the tower."

"We're men. It makes no sense to be here, Ebisu."

"Lady Tsunade gave us a special ointment to put under our noses. Have you forgotten that, Hiashi?"

They were given a special ointment by her so they would not smell the women's scent. Unfortunately, she only made enough for four. It was up to them to keep the other men away from the tower. So far, they were doing a good job unless it was a group.

Hiashi crossed his arms in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous. I have a clan to run. Why can't Shikaku do this?"

Nara Shikaku was one of the choices on the list. With his shadow techniques, he could have use it against the men. He was going to accept but found it to be a drag that he was about to deal with two hormonal women that were going to interrupt his sleep time. Instead, it was given to Hiashi.

Hours into the mission, Hiashi became frustrated.

"I'll bet this is not even a mission. Inuzuka women need to learn how to control themselves."

Hiashi turned around and face the tower.

"Byakugan!"

Hiashi activated his eyes and stared inside the tower. As he watched through the building, Hiashi saw them in a room and his eyes widen on the scene both women were doing in there.

He saw as Tsume was on the futon rubbing her breasts with one hand and the other teasing her clit. Her daughter, Hana, was on the floor with her back against the wall with two of her own fingers going in and out of her entrance.

"Oh...oh yes. This is a sight to see."

"Hiashi, what did you see?"

Hiashi deactivated quickly and saw Kakashi staring at him. He shoved the book in his back pocket.

"It was nothing, Kakashi. They're...both sleeping."

"Yeah, right. You just used your byakugan for perverted purposes. I can tell by the tent forming underneath your clothes."

Hiashi looked down and saw what Kakashi had said.

"It's not my fault they're in heat. Do they know what they are doing is causing me to be like this? I'm a Hyuga, damn it!"

"I agree. It was getting boring reading my book. Why should I read when I can be in that room dealing with them?"

"Kakashi and Hiashi, let's go inside the tower and into the room."

As the three of them ran towards the entrance, they were stopped by Shiranui Genma. He, too, was ordered by Lady Tsunade but to keep guard outside of the room. He had a tray with food to give to them.

"Why are you guys running in a rush?"

"We need to get inside the tower, Genma."

"You know the rules, Hiashi. No one is to go in there until they have been suppressed from their heat. Also, reapply the ointment. You're starting to go crazy."

"Forget the ointment, Genma! The only thing we need to suppress is in our pants! I'm not sure about Hiashi cause he is not wearing pants but still, let us inside the tower!"

Ebisu demanded for Genma to let them pass. Giving a short laugh, he dropped the tray.

"You're right. I don't think I can last another minute without doing anything to those women. Let's all go to the room."

The four men ran inside the tower and made their way towards the room. Genma pulled out a key from his pocket, only to find one inside the lock.

"Why is there a key in the lock?"

"Who cares, Genma? Open the door!"

Genma turned the knob and opened the door. All four of them entered wanting to have some fun until their jaws dropped.

On the futon were Tsume and Hana with Uzumaki Naruto in between them rubbing his chest. He had a smug look on his face when they barged into the room. The men were surprised to see him with Tsume and Hana naked.

"Naruto, how did you managed to get inside the room?"

"Easy, Kakashi-sensei. I went through the window to ask Lady Tsunade for a mission and found her passed out at her desk. Then I saw the key marked 'Special Room', picked it up and found the door that said 'Special Room'. I used it to unlock it and next the thing I know, I wound up having a threesome with them."

"That fast, Naruto? Where were you anyway, Genma?"

"I went into the break room to get something to eat and then went outside to give you your lunches. I didn't even know Lady Tsunade had an extra key, Kakashi."

Naruto sat up on the futon leaving both women to sit up and kiss his shoulders.

"Jealous? Judging by the looks on your faces, it looks to me all of you are going to have to do rock-paper-scissors for these two ladies. They only take one man at a time. Believe it!"

The guys groaned. They were hoping that Tsume and Hana would do them simultaneously.

"So, anyone wants to rock-paper-scissors to see who goes first between the four of us?"

Kakashi, Genma and Hiashi looked at Ebisu. All four men pounded their fists on their hands to see which one of them gets to go first. Whoever had the winning hand would surely be the first to get to experience what Naruto had just went through with Tsume and Hana.

It would also be a problem since right outside the tower, a group of men were approaching the front entrance.

* * *

**That's it for this story. If anyone would like to do a follow up to this story, fell free to do so. To be honest, writing lemons really hurts my mind. It's the main reason why I have not been updating as much as I want to, everyone.**


End file.
